SonicX: SonicUnderground Concert
by Spark The Shadow Tiger
Summary: Sonic Undeground is back with another concert with Chris Thorndike and Spark with anoher concert spreading the mssage of freedom to all music fans in Mobius Live @ freedom stadium. a 20 song track list of songs from bands of Earth. Complete
1. Iron Man Black Sabbath

Okay tis is my second Sonic Underground Concert story on fan fiction. Befre we start readingthii want to thank each and everyone of you guys for the support on my last sonic Underground Fan fic. I'm still currently in the progress of writting the endingof the last Story and the last two chapters are going to be Anima I Have Become And Free Bird These last two chapters will be up their prety all i gt too say Anyways on to te new concert story!

Disclaimmer: I don't own any of the Songs or Sonic Underground. Spark is my character I made up. On to the show

* * *

Chapter 1: Iron Man

There was a lot of activity going on in Knot Hole village. Posters were up everywhere adevertizing a special concert hosted by Sonic Underground. Needless to say everyone was excited and curious at the same time.

Everybody entered Mobius Stadium and sat in there seats.

Hovering over the stage was four large screens. On the stage the scenery looked like a firey cave.

About 20 minutes later the lights went out except for the stage lights. The fans cheered as Chris and Tails came out with their bass. The fans cheers gotten louder as Sonia came out walking over to her piano. The cheers gotten louder as Manic walked to his drum set. Soon the stadium shook with cheers and screams as Sonic and Spark came out with their electric guitar. It was now time for the show to start.

Manic stepped on the foot pedal on his drum set four times while Sonia played her piano. The music sounded erie and scary.

Sonic: (Demonic) I AM IRON MAN!

Spark came in playing the opening riff with Sonic. Chris and Tails joined in playing bass. The fans knew that Sonic Underground was playing the song called Iron Man by Black Sabbath.

Sonic sang the first verse perfectly:

Has he lost his mind?

Can he see or is he blind?

Can he walk at all?

Or iff he moves will he fall?

Spark and Tails played a fast solo before Sonic sang the next verse.

Is he alive or dead?

Has he thoughts within his head?

We'll just pass him their.

Why should we even care?

Chris played the next riff with Sonic while Sonia played her piano.

He was turned to steal

In the great magnetic field

When he travled time

For the future of mankind

Nobody wants him

He just stares at the world

Planning his vengeance

That he will soon unfold

Spark played a quick guitar riff with Tails while Manic went double on the snare drum.

Now the time is near.

For Iron Man to spread fear

Vengeance from the grave

Kills the people he once save.

Nobody wants him

They just turn their heads.

Nobody helps him!

Now he has his revenge.

Spark played a fast riff while Chris got the crowd to clap their hands to the beat. Soon the riff turned into a fast solo as Sonic came in playing really fast on his guitar. Sonia played her piano with Tails while the young fox went double on the bass while Manic went double on the snare drum. Spark stretched the solo out a little more and the cheers gotten louder as Chris joined in playing with Spark.

The solo continued for two measures then it died down to a calm riff as Tails played several long notes on his bass while Sonia played her piano. Sonic sang the final verse,

Heavy boots of lead

Fills his victims full of dread.

Running as fast as they can

Iron Man Lives again!!!!!!!!!!!

As the song was coming to an end every band member played a fast solo on their instruments. Then the song was finally over.

Sonic: To Iron Man!

Fans: To Iron Man!

*Coming soon: Endless Possibilities By Bowling for soup


	2. Endless PossibilityBowlinfor soup

Chapter 2 Endless Possibility- Bowling for soup

Sonic: Spark Lead the next song!

Spark: This next song is called...Endless Possibilities!

The fans cheered as Sonic played the opening riff while Sonia played her piano. Spark joined in playing the same riff as Sonic while Manic joined in keeping time n the high hat symbol. Spark was the one who sang the song.

This is my escape.

I'm running through this world

And I'm not looking back.

Cause I know I can go

Where No ones ever gone

And I'm not looking back

Sonic plays long notes on his guitar while Spark continues singing:

But how will I know when I get there

And how will I know when to leave

We've all got to start from somewhere

It's like that for me

The possibilities are never ending

Sonic and spark sang the Chorus:

I see it, I see it

And now its all within my reach

Endless Possibility

I see it, I see it now

It's always been inside of me

And now I feel so free

Endless Possibility!

Tails and Chris joined in playing double notes on the bass while spark sang the second verse:

And so we'll carry on

My time to shine has come

I feel it!

As fast as I will go

Up to the top I'll go

You'll see it

(Sonic): You'll see it)

So who's waking up when I get there

It feels like I'm lost in a dream

I know in my heart that its my time

And I already see

The possibilities are never ending

Tails and Chris joined in with spark during the chorus while Sonia did the vocals:

I see It I see it

And now its all within my reach

Sonia: Endless Possibility

I see it, I see it now

It's always been inside of me

And now I feel so free

Sonia: Endless Possibility

The music started to get louder and all the fans went nuts. Spark turned his hat to the side and both him and Manic sang the next verse:

{Spark and Manic}

Drop and stop

Cause you've proven again

now this is where

my journey begins!

The music started to get erie and scary during the next verse. Spark, Chris, and Tails walked up to Sonic backing him up in a corner blocking his way.

[Spark and Tails]

You're losing your speed, you're losing your flow

[Chris]

But inside is a power you'll never know

[Sonia and Manic]

Better let it out its inside you.

[Sonic]

Better all step back cause I'm coming through!

Sonic burst through Spark, Tails, and Chris and all of the band members were playing a fast solo on there instruments. All the fans cheered and showed their respect for Sonic and his band.

As the solo came to an end everyone sang the chorus:

I see it I see it now

And now its all within my reach

Endless Possibility

I see it I see it now

It's always been inside of me

I see it, I see it now

Its always been inside of me.

I see it I see it now

And Now I feel so free

Endless Possibility

Endless Possibility

Endless Possibility

Endless Possibility

Endless Possibility

As the song came to an end the audience cheered and fireworks went up in the air. The gang got ready for the next song

Comming Soon-T.N.T. -ACDC


	3. TNT ACDC

****

Chapter 3: TNT-ACDC

The fans cheered as Spark played the opening riff to T.N.T. by A.C.D.C. while Manic stepped on the foot pedals really fast. Soon Sonia came in playing her piano while Chris and Tails played bass.

Tails and Fans:

Oi! Oi! Oi! Oi! Oi! Oi! Oi! Oi! Oi! Oi! Oi! Oi! Oi! Oi!

(Sonic)

See me ride out of the sunset

On your colored T.V. screen.

Out for all that I can get

If you know what I mean.

Women to the left of me

And women to the right.

Ain't got no gun

Ain't got no knife

Don't you start no fight!

The fans and the band members joined in during the chorus:

Cos I'm

T.N.T.

I'm dynamite

T.N.T.

And I'll win the fight.

T.N.T.

I'm a power load

T.N.T.

Watch me Explode!

Spark played a quick riff with Tails before Sonic sang the next verse:

I'm dirty, mean and mighty clean

I'm a wanted man

Public Enemy Number One

You Understand

So lock up your daughter

And lock up your wife

The man is back in town

Don't you mess around.

Manic sang the next verse with the fans while Tails did the vocals.

(Manic)

Cos I'm

TNT

I'm dynamite

(T.N.T.)

And I'll win the fight

(T.N.T.)

I'm a Power Load

(TNT)

Watch me Explode!

Spark came flying on a guitar solo while Chris and Tails played bass. Sonia added a few background notes on her keyboard while Manic crashed on the symbols. As the solo came to an end everyone on stage and in the audience sang the next verse.

T.N.T.(Fans: Oi! Oi! Oi!)

T.N.T.(Fans: Oi! Oi! Oi!)

T.N.T.(Fans: Oi! Oi! Oi!)

T.N.T.(Fans: Oi! Oi! Oi!)

Sonic sang the final verse while his band mates did the vocals:

T.N.T.

I'm dynamite(Oi! Oi! Oi!)

T.N.T.

And I'll when the fight(Oi! Oi! Oi)

T.N.T.

I'm a power load(Oi! Oi! Oi!)

T.N.T.

Watch me explode!

As the song came to an end the audience cheered as the whole band played a super fast solo. After the solo was over the fans cheered. Everyone was having a great time and enjoying there freedom.


	4. Invisible KidMetallica

Chapter 4: Invisible Kid

"Well, are you guys ready to get heavy?!" Sonic yelled to the crowd. They roared in appreciation and affirmation.

"That's good," said Sonic. He played a sustained note on his guitar.

"Any Metallica fans in the house?!" he called to the crowd. They screamed back in affirmation.

"Then let's kick it!! _Invisible Kid_!!!" yelled Sonic. With that, he, Chris, Sonia, Manic, and Spark jumped into the main riff. It was heavy, and it was pretty low-key, which gave it a somewhat sad quality to it. Soon, however, the bands transferred to a new riff. This was the verse riff, and it sounded very similar to the opening riff. It went for two measures, then Sonic began the lyrics:

Invisible Kid  
Never see what he did  
Got stuck where he hid  
Fallen through the grid

Invisible Kid  
Got a place of his own  
Where he'll never be known  
Inward he's grown

Invisible Kid  
Never see what he did  
Got stuck where he hid  
Fallen through the grid

Invisible Kid  
Got a place of his own  
Where he'll never be known  
Inward he's grown

Sonic took a break for a couple of bars, then resumed singing as Sonia began laying in a backing keyboard rhythm:

Invisible Kid  
Locked away in his brain  
From the shame and the pain  
World down the drain

Invisible Kid  
Suspicious of your touch  
Don't want no crutch  
But it's all too much

Invisible Kid  
Locked away in his brain  
From the shame and the pain  
World down the drain

Invisible Kid  
Suspicious of your touch  
Don't want no crutch  
But it's all too much, yeah

Again, Sonic took a short break, then he came back singing a bridge with Spark in the background:

I hide inside  
I hurt inside  
I hide inside, but I'll show you…

Another short break, then the chorus. Sonia and Chris traded background vocal parts. Sonic's clean voice made the chorus sound like the band was playing doom metal:

I'm OK; just go away  
Into distance let me fade  
I'm OK (I'm OK); just go away  
I'm OK (I'm OK); but please don't stray too far

Sonic then transferred into a different bridge, with Tails in the background after every other line:

Open your heart; I'm beating right here  
Open your mind; I'm being right here (Right now)  
Open your heart; I'm beating right here  
Open your mind; I'm being right here (Right now)

The song now began to repeat itself, but without the second verse:

Invisible Kid  
Never see what he did  
Got stuck where he hid  
Fallen through the grid

Invisible Kid  
Got a place of his own  
Where he'll never be known  
Inward he's grown

Invisible Kid  
Never see what he did  
Got stuck where he hid  
Fallen through the grid

Invisible Kid  
Got a place of his own  
Where he'll never be known  
Inward he's grown

I hide inside  
I hurt inside  
I hide inside, but I'll show you…

I'm OK; just go away  
Into distance let me fade  
I'm OK (I'm OK); just go away  
I'm OK (I'm OK); but please don't stray too far

Open your heart; I'm beating right here  
Open your mind; I'm being right here (Right now)  
Open your heart; I'm beating right here  
Open your mind; I'm being right here (Right now)

The band now transferred into a pseudo-solo which was, again, very heavy and low-key with that slight sadness to it. Soon, however, the song slowed down considerably so the next eight lines could be sung. However, they were sung not by Sonic, but by Sonia:

Ooh, what a good boy you are  
Out of the way and you're kept to yourself  
Ooh, can't you see that he's not here  
He doesn't want the attention you give  
Ooh, unplugging from it all  
Invisible Kid floats alone in his room  
Ooh, what a quiet boy you are  
He looks so calm floating 'round and around in himself

On the last syllable, the song resumed its original tempo for a short while, then it went back to, basically, the beginning of the song. Sonic sang the final verse:

Invisible Kid  
Locked away in his brain  
From the shame and the pain  
World down the drain

Invisible Kid  
Suspicious of your touch  
Don't want no crutch  
But it's all too much

Invisible Kid  
Locked away in his brain  
From the shame and the pain  
World down the drain

Invisible Kid  
Suspicious of your touch  
Don't want no crutch  
But it's all too much, yeah

Back to the first bridge:

I hide inside  
I hurt inside  
I hide inside, but I'll show you…

Everyone on stage sang the final chorus:

I'm OK; just go away  
Into distance let me fade  
I'm OK (I'm OK); just go away  
I'm OK (I'm OK); but please don't stray too far

Open your heart; I'm beating right here  
Open your mind; I'm being right here (Right now)  
Open your heart; I'm beating right here  
Open your mind; I'm being right here (Right now)

With that, the band started playing the ending, which was cooler than any the audience had ever heard. But soon, it came to an abrupt end with a final burst from everyone on stage.

"Thank you very much, friends!" called Sonic. The crowd roared back. Everyone was having a great time.


	5. Highway To HellACDC

Okay my Dad ask me to put this song in my story. He is a big ACDC fan so I decided to put this song Highway To Hell on their just to losin things up. anyways the last chapter The Invisible Kid was written by my friend Yoshies Best Pal on Fan Fiction. All credit goes to him. Ps Yoshies Best Pall That song from Metallicas own St Anger Rocks. My friend has that album and it rocks so hard. Thanks for Adding that last song.

Disclaimmer: I on't own Sonic orSonic Underground. I don't on any of these songsthatyou see in ts story i do own Spark. End of discussion now on to th nextchapter.

* * *

Chapter 5 Highway To Hell ACDC

Sonic: You guys are having fun or what?

Fans: Yeah!

Sonic: How many of you guys enjoyed that last song

The fans blown up in cheers.

Sonic: Ladies and Gentlemen! Tonight is going to be a great night. A night for freedom! Soon we will finally be free of Robotnik!

Fans: WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Sonic smiled.

Sonic: We are going to party all night long! We are never gonna stop rocking! Alright! This next song is called Highway to Hell by ACDC!

The fans cheered and clapped there hands as Spark played the opening riff to Highway to Hell by ACDCT. Tails and Chris joined in playing bass while Sonia played a rhythm tune on her piano. Soon Manic joined in playing steady beats on his drumset.

Sonic sang the first verse:

Livin easy, Livin free-season ticket on a one way ride.

Askin nothing, Leave me be, taking everything in my stride.

Don't need a reason, don't need rhyme- there aint nothing I would rather do

Going down for a time-my friends are going to be there too

The music gotten louder during the chorus and everyone sang with Sonic:

I'm on a Highway to Hell

Highway to Hell

I'm on a Highway to Hell

Highway to Hell!

Sonia sang next:

No stop signs, speed limit- nobodies gonna slow me down

Let the wheel go on spinning- nobody's gonna mess me around

Hey I'm in a rocking band.

Hey momma, look at me-I'm on the way to the promised land!

Everyone sang the chorus:

I'm on a Highway to Hell!

On the Highway to Hell

On the Highway to Hell

I'm on the Highway to Hell

Highway To Hell!

(Tails)

Don't stop me!

Yeah! Yeah! Yeah!

The fans cheered as spark played a fast solo on his guitar whille Tails and Chris played bass. Sonia added a few background notes on her keyboard while Manic crashed on the cymbols. Everyone was having a great time enjoying there freedom. No one was worried that Robotnik would show up. Even if he did the Sonic Underground would be ready to take him on.

As the solo dies down to a riff Everyone sang the Chorus:

(Everyone

I'm on a Highway to Hell

On the Highway To Hell

I'm on the Highway to Hell

On the Highway to-

The music stops the starts back up again and everyone sings along

Highway to Hell!

(Spark: I'm on the Highway to Hell)

Highway to Hell

(Tails: Highway to Hell)

Highway to hell

(Sonic: Momma-Highway to Hell)

Highway to Hell….

As the song was coming to an end Sonic sang the Finished the song with a really fast solo and the crowd goes nuts.

As the song was finished the whole stadium shook with cheers. The cheers were so loud you couldn't hear yourself think. Spark smiles then looked over to his friends. It felt good to be free.

Spark: Lets make things a little darker shall we Sonic?

Sonic: (Smiles) Be my guest!

And with that all the lights went out allover the stadium.

Coming Soon-For Whom The Bell Tolls- Metallica


	6. For Whom The Bell Tolls Metallica

Chapter 6 For Whom The Bell Tolls-Metallica

The lights were out all over the arena. It was so dark inside the stadium that no one couldn't see a thing. The audience had no idea what was going on. Soon the confusion was replaced by cheers as the sound of a church bell was ringing in the background. Followed by another church bell. A lightning bolt crashed on the stage and everyone in the stadium jumped out of their seats. Everyone cheered as a series of beats from a bass drum was heard.

After four loud kicks the music began. The cheers gotten louder as a spotlight came on revealing Manic playing his drumset. Then the sound of a guitar and a piano was heard playing in the background. Another pair of lights kicked on illuminating Spark standing next to Sonia playing there respective instruments. The fans cheered for them too. Another pair of spot lights kicked on illuminating Tails and Chris playing bass as the fans cheered. Then the lights kicked on all over the stadium and there standing next to Spark was Sonic The Hedgehog playing the song For Whom The Bell Tolls by Metallica on his Gibson Guitar. The Intro seemed to be long at first but when it was time for the lyrics to be heard the fans cheered as Spark sang the first verse.

Make his fight on the hills of an early day

Constant chill deep inside

Shouting gun on they run through the endless grey

On they fight for they are right yes but who's to say

For a hill men would kill, why? They do not know

Stiffend wounds test their pride

Men of five still alive through this raging glow

Gone insane from the pain that they surley know.

The fans joined in with Spark:

For whom the bell Tolls

Time marches on

For whom the bell tolls

Sonic plays a short solo with Tails and Chris before going on to the next verse:

Take a look to the sky just before you die

It's the last time you will!

Blackened roar, massive roar, fills the crumbling sky

He hears the silence so loud!

Crack of Dawn all is gone except the will to be

Now they see what will be blinded eyes to see

Tails sang the chorus with the fans:

For whom the bell tolls!

Time marches on

For whom the bell tolls!

As the song was coming to an end every band member played long notes while spark played a fast solo on his guitar. After a few minutes later playing the same beat the audience cheered and the song was over. Spark walked up to his mic and smiled.

"Thank you friends, Yeah!" yelled Spark through his microphone

Sonic was the next one to speak.

"Thanks a lot guys your making this a special night. Thanks a lot." said Sonic.

Coming soon- Enter Sandman- Metallica


	7. Enter SandmanMetallica

Chapter 7 Enter Sandman

The fans cheered as Spark played the opening riff while Manic played the drums. Chris and Tails joined in playing bass while Sonia played her piano. Soon the music gotten louder as Sonic joined in playing his electric guitar. The solo seemed to be very long.

After two measures the stage exploded in flames and the fans went nuts as Manic sang the first verse to the song Enter Sandman by Metallica.

Say your prayers little one

Don't forget my son

To include everyone

Tuck you in, warm within

Keep you free from sin

Till the sandman he comes

Tails and Chris sang next:

Sleeping with one eye open

Gripping your pillow tight.

Sonia and Manic sang next:

Exit Light!

Enter night!

Take my hand!

We're off to Never-Never Land

Sonic played a short solo before singing the next verse:

Somethings wrong shut the light.

Heavy thoughts tonight.

And they aren't snow white

Dreams of war Dreams of liars

Dreams of dragons fire

And of things that will bite

Yeah!

(Tails and Chris)

Sleeping with one eye open

Gripping your pillow tight

(Spark)

Exit Light!

Enter Night!

Take my hand!

We're off to Never-Never land

The fans cheered as Spark went flying through the guitar strings. Sonic, Chris Tails stretched the solo out a little bit longer while Sonia added a few background notes on her keyboard. Manic continued to go double on the bass drum slowly but steadily. As the solo came to an end Spark sang the next verse while Tails did the vocals.

Spark: (Demonic)

Now I lay me down to sleep.

(Tails: Now I lay me down to sleep)

Pray the lord my soul to keep

(Tails: Pray the lord to keep)

If I die before I wake

(Tails: if I die before I wake.)

Pray the lord my soul to keep

(Tails: Pray the lord my soul to keep)

Spark smiled. He patted Tails head and gave him a thumbs up, then continued singing.

Hush little baby don't say a word

And never mind that noise you heard

It's just the beast under your bed

In your closet in your head!

Exit light

Enter night

Grain of sand!

Exit light

Enter night

Take my hand!

We're off to Never-Never Land

Suddenly the music stopped for a few seconds then the stage went up in flames and the music came back on in full blast.

[Spark]

[Sung]

Yeah! Yeah! No! Oh!

[Sonic]

Take my hand!

[Tails]

Off to Never-Never land

[Spark]

Take my hand!

[Manic]

Off to Never-Never land!

Spark whispered the final sentence real loud:

OFF TO NEVER-NEVER LAND!

As the song came to an end the audience went nuts.

"Thank you Mobius!" Yelled Spark into his microphone.

The band gotten ready for the next song.

Up next- Ace of Spades-Motor Head


	8. Ace of Spades Motor Head

Chapter 8: Ace of Spades-Motor head

The fans cheered as Chris and Tails played the opening riff while Sonia played her piano really fast. Soon Spark and Sonic joined in playing the same riff as Chris and Tails while Manic went double on the bass drum. The solos went straight to the song Ace of Spades by Motor Head.

Sonic sang the first verse while Spark played his guitar.

If you like to gamble, I tell you I'm your man

You win some lose some its-all-the same time me

The pleasure is to play, it makes no difference what you say

I don't share your greed the only card I need is

The ace of spades

The ace of spades!

Tails playe double on bass while Sonia got the crowd to clap their hands. Spark sang next:

Playing for the high one, dancing with the devil

Going with the flow its all a game to me

Seven or Eleven, Snake eyes watching you

Double up or quit, double stakes are splits

The ace of spades

The ace of spades

Spark played a fast solo with Chris and both of them were banging their heads. Sonic noticed this and laughed. Suddenly the music stopped and Manic sang the next verse. The girls in the audience screamed for Manic.

You know I'm born to lose, but gamblings for fools

But that's the way I like it baby

I don't want to live forever

That's right babe

And don't forget the joker

The fans cheered as spark went flying over the guitar strings during his guitar solo. The fans clapped their hands to the beat of Tails and Chris' bass. As the solo came to an end the audience cheered and the group continued to play. Sonic continued singing while Manic went double on the bass drum.

Pushing up the ante I know you've got to see me

Read 'em and weap, the dead mans hand again

I see it in your eyes, take one look and dies

The only thing you see you know its gonna be

The ace of spades

The ace of spades.

As the song was coming to an end Sonic aended the song with a really fast solo that made the fans go nuts. After the song was over the stadium shook with cheers. It was so loud you could hear the screams from outside of the arena.

All the band members returned to the fans smiles and waves. After taking a quick drink of water the band was ready to perform again.

Coming soon- The Metal- Tenacious D


	9. The Metal Tenacious D

This next song is a Tribute dedicated to Tenacious D's Jack Black and Kyle Gass. I was listening to this song while writing this chapter and i thought it would be cool to accually see The Metal in Sonic's world. This is one of my favorite songs and i hope its one of yours too.

Disclaimmer: I don't own any of the songs or characters. I do own of discussion now onto the story.

* * *

Chapter 9: The Metal-Tenacious D

The band wasted no time in getting into the next song.

Suddenly there was an explosion of flames that went up in the air and a huge Metal monster appeared at the center of the stage. Bothe the band and the audience were terrified. They had no idea what that creature was.

"What is that?" asked Spark

"I think I know what it is," said Sonic shaken

"You do? What is it? asked Tails.

"The Metal!" yelled Sonic

The confusion turned into cheers as Spark played the opening riff. Manic joined in playing while drums while Sonia played her piano. The Metal came alive and started walking around the stage staring down at the audience. Sonic gave a quick speech before singing the first verse.

"Since the dawn of time…. One genre of music has dominated and ruled with an Iron Fist! I speak of course of Heavy Metal. HEAVY METAL!" Said Sonic.

Sonic spoke the first verse:

You can't kill the metal

The metal will live on

Punk-Rock tried to kill the metal

But they failed as they were strickened down to the ground

New-wave tried to kill the metal

But they failed as they were stricken down to the ground

Grundge tried to kill the metal. Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha!

They failed as they were thrown to the ground.

As the solo came the metal comes alive again and starts throwing punches and the crowd goes nuts. Spark and Sonic let out a yell and the fans cheered.

This time the whole band sang while Spark played his guitar.

No-one can destroy the metal

The metal will strike you down with a vicious blow.

We are the vanquished foes of the metal

We tried to win for why we do not know.

Tails sang next:

New-wave tried to destroy the metal but the metal had its way

Grunge then tried to dethrone the metal, but metal was in the way

Punk-Rock tried to destroy the metal, but metal was much to strong

Techno tried to defile the metal, but techno was proven wrong

Yea!

[Spark]

Metal!

It comes from hell!!

The fans cheer as the band reaches the outro to the song and Spark walks around The Metal!

Spark: Judice Priest! Iron Maiden! Sabbath! Mastadon! ACDC! Avenged Sevenfold! These bands make up the most powerful force as…. The Metal!

As the song came to an end the audience went nuts and the metal goes back stage.


	10. Crazy Train Ozzy Osbourne

Chapter 10- Crazy Train- Ozzy Osbourne

The fans cheered as Sonic walks up to his mic.

Sonic: How's everyone doing tonight? Having fun?

Fans: Yeah!

Sonic: You guys ready to get this party started?

Spark: This next song is called Crazy Train by Ozzy Osbourne.

The fans cheered as Sonic passed the mic over to Spark.

[Spark]

All aboard!

Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha!

I I I I I I I I I

Tails and Chris played bass while Manic stepped on the foot pedal on his drumset. Sonia joined in adding background notes on her keyboard while Sonic and Spark played the opening riff. The solo went straight to the song Crazy Train by Ozzy Osbourne. Sonic was the one who sang the song.

Crazy, but that's how it goes

Millions of people living as foes

Maybe its not to late

To learn how to love

And forget how to hate.

The fans joined in with Sonic during the chorus:

Mental wounds not healing

Lifes a bitter shame

I'm going off the rails of a crazy train

I'm going off the rails of a crazy train

Tails and Chris go double on the bass while Manic went double on the snare drum

I've listened to preachers

I've listened to fools

I've watched all the drop outs

Who make their own rules

One person conditioned to rule and control

The media sells it and you lived the role

The music picked up again and everyone sang the chorus.

Mental wounds not healing

Driving me insane

I'm going off the rails of a crazy train

I'm going off the rails of a crazy train.

Tails and Sonic sang the next verse:

I know that things are going wrong for me

You gotta listen tomy words

Yeah, yeah, yeah!

The fans cheered as Spark went flying through the guitar strings during his solo. Sonia added background notes to back Spark up while Chris and Tails played bass. Sonic soon joined in with Spark and both of them jammed together.

As the solo came to an end the audience cheered. Sonia played a solo on he keyboard while Chis and Tails played bas. Manic joined in giving four loud kicks on the bass drum. After Sonias solo everyone on stage started playing double notes on their instruments. Sonic sang the next verse.

Heirs of a cold war that's what we've become

Inheireted troubles, I'm mentally numb

Crazy, I just cannot bare

I'm living with something that just isn't fair

Everyone sang the final chorus:

Mental wounds still screaming

Lifes bitter shame

I'm going off the rails of a crazy train

I'm going off the rails of a crazy train.

As the song came to an end the fans cheered. Sonic looked at his friends and smiled. Tonight is going to be the greatest night of there lives.

Coming soon- One Metallica


	11. One Metallica

Okay this next song is dedicated to one of my favorite bands Metallica and its called One. I'm sure some of you people heard this song before and its a really great song. I putted this song up here because i thought it would be cool to accually see Sonic Underground play this song includingmy character Spark who is the lead guitarist in my story. This chapter will explain more about my characters past and bad memories that he has been having. So will the next chapter in my story. Anyways i hope you guys will enjoy this cover and please comment this. I havent gotten any comments on here so please do so. Anyways thats all i got to say now on to the next chapter.

Disclaimmer: I dont own any of the songs or Sonic Underground. Spark is my character i made up. Now on to the story.

* * *

Chapter 11 One- Metallica

All the stage lights went out in the arena and all of the fans remained quiet.

There was the sound of machine guns going off in the background followed by a few bomb blasts. Several fans thought they were under attack. But when fire works went up in the air to replace as the bombs the audience was okay. One of the stage lights came on revealing Sonia playing her piano. The sounds of war were slowly fading away and was replaced by as steady guitar riff. All the stage lights came back on revealing the full band. Spark stood there with sonic playing the opening riff while Sonia added background notes on her keyboard. The rest of the band members just

Watched.

Manic joined in giving off steady beats on the snare drum while keeping time on the high-hat symbol. Sonia added an emotional solo on her keyboard while Chris played a riff of his own with Tails.

The crowd remained absolutely quiet. There was the sound of people talking over the speakers as the band played. After the voices faded out Spark sang the first verse. Tears came down his eyes as he sanged his favorite song One by Metallica.

I can't remember anything

Can't tell if this is true or a dream

Deep down inside I feel to scream

This terrible silence stops me.

Now that the war is through with me

I'm waking up I cannot see

That theres not much left of me

Nothing is real but pain now

Sonic joined in singing the chorus:

Hold my breath as I wish for death

Oh please god wake me!

As the music quieted down a bit Sonia joined joined in with Spark giving soft backing vocals:

Back in the womb its much to real

In pumps life that I must feel

But can't look forward to reveal

Look to the time when I live

Fed through the tube that sticks in me

Just like a wartime novelty

Tied to machines that make me be

Cut this life of from me

Hold my breath as I wished for death

Oh please god wake me!

Please God wake me!

As Spark played his solo he heard voices in his head from his past when he was being picked on As his solo came to an end he continued singing.

Now the world is gone I'm just one

Oh god help me

Hold my breath as I wished for death

Oh please god wake me!

HELP ME!

The music started to get louder and the guitars playing faster. Manic did a few light fills every so often while playing the snare drum.

Slowly the sound of double bass could be heard as Manic started playing in short bursts. The guitars started going the same way to but slowly. Sonic and spark began to match the drums. With Chris and Tails going double going double on the bass the song sounded really heavy and loud.

As the next verse came out everyone yelled the lead word with Spark who sang in his toughest voice possible.

Darkness!

Imprisoning me!

All that I see!

Absolute horror!

I cannot live

I cannot die

Trapped in myself

Body my holding cell

Everyone in the band started banging their heads. Spark Sang the final verse

Landmine!

Has taken my site

Taken my speech

Taken my hearing

Taken my arms

Taken my legs

Taken my soul

Left me in a Live a life in hell!

No! No! No! No!

No! No! No! No! No! No!

Oh please God Wake Me!

Spark Sonic Tails and Chris played a really fast guitar riff that made the fans go nuts. Soon Spark came in flying with an awesome solo. His hands were flying through the guitar strings. Manic hit the snare drum in rapid bursts like a machine gun going off

They all continued playing with Sparks solo taking up the ending. Finally in one final burst from Manic's snare drum the song came to an end

The fans cheered and Spark smiled. Tears were coming down his face and he was feeling emotional. Tonight would be a night to remember. As the group got ready for the next song Spark shrugged off the bad memories of his past and gotten ready for the next song.

Coming soon- Hells Bells A.C.D.C.


	12. Hells Bells ACDC

**Disclaimmer:I don't own any songs or Sonic Underground. I do own Spark**

* * *

Chapter 12- Hells Bells- A.C.D.C.

There was the sound of church bells wringing in the background. The audience cheered as Spark and Sonic played the opening riff to the song Hells Bells by ACDC. Sonia joined in playing her piano while Manic tapped on the symbols. Tails and Chris joined in playing bass.

The chorus gotten louder and the music came alive as Sonic Underground was playing the song Hells Bells by ACDC.

Tails sang the first verse:

I'm rolling thunder, I'm pouring rain

I'm commin on like a hurricane

My lights flashing across the sky

You're only young but your gonna doie

[Sonic]

Won't take no prisoners, Won't take no lives

Nobodies putting up a fight.

I got my bell I'm gonna take you to hell.

I'm gonna get ya, Satan get ya

Everyone sang the lead word with Sonia during the chorus:

[Sonia]

Hells bells

Yeah, Hells bells

You got me ringing HELLS BELLS!

My temperatures high, HELLS BELLS!

Sonic walked over to Tails and both of them jammed together. Spark and Chris noticed this and laughed.

"Just look at those two, Spark," said Chris.

"Yeah I know!" laughed Spark.

"Spark, Take the next verse!" Yelled Sonic.

"You got it bro!" Said Spark giving Sonic a thumbs up!

Spark walks up to his mic and sings the next verse:

I'll give you black sensations up and down your spine

If your into evil then you're a friend of mine

See my white light flashing as I split the night

Cause goods on the left

Then I'm sticking to the right.

Chris and Manic joined in with Spark:

I won't take no prisoners, won't spare no lives

Nobodies putting up a fight

I got my bell take you to hell!

I'm gonna get you, he will get you

Everybody sings with Spark during the chorus:

HELLS BELLS

Yeah, Hells Bells

You got me ringing, Hells Bells

My temperatures high, Hells Bells

The fans cheered as Spark played a fast solo on his guitar while Chris and Tails played bass. Sonic rocked out with Spark while Sonia played her piano. Manic continued to keep time on the high-hat symbol.

As the solo died down everyone sang the final chorus to the song with Manic:

Hell's Bells, He's comming to you

Hells Bells, He's ringing them now

Hells Bells, the temperatures high

Hells Bells across the sky!

[Sonic]

Hells Bells, They're taking you down

Hells Bells, they're dragging you around

Hells Bells, there's no way to fight yeah!

Ow, Ow, Oww, Ow!

As the song came to an end all the band members played a super fast solo then the song was over. The band was greeted by a wave of cheers. After they to a quick drink the band gotten ready for the next song.

"Thank you friends. I'm going to lead the next song," said Spark

Coming soon- More of sparks past will be explained in the next chapter Hero of The day.


	13. Hero of The DayMetallica cover

Chapter 13 Hero of The Day- Metallica

Spark: Back at Earth when I was young I grownup living on the streets. I had no friends. No family. Basically I grown up living on my own in a gang infested neighbor hood. I never met my mother but I know shes out there watching over me. This next song is for my mother and its called Hero of the Day.

The fans cheered as Spark played the opening riff with Sonic. Sonia played her piano while Manic tapped on the symbols. Chris and Tails joined in playing bass. Spark sang the first verse as he looked up to the night sky.

Mamma they tried to break me

The window burns to light the way back home

A light that warms no matter where they've gone

There off to find the hero of the day

But what if they should fall by someones wicked way yah!

Still the window burns time slowly turns

And someone there is sighing

Keepers of the flames

Do you feel your names?

Can't you hear your babies crying

Mamma they try to break me

Still they try to break me.

Manic and Chris joined in singing with Spark while Chris and Tails played bass.

Scuse me while I tend to how I feel

These things return to me that still seem real

Now deservingly this easy chair.

But the rocking stops by wheels of despair yeah.

Don't want your aid

But the fist I've made

For years can't hold or feel

No I'm not all me

So please excuse me while I tend to how I feel!

Everyone in the band plays double notes on their instruments while Sonia played her piano. Sonic Chris and Tails joined in singing with Spark giving strong backing vocals.

But now the dreams and the waking screams

That ever last the night

So build a wall

Behind it crawl

And hide until its light

Can't you hear your babies now?!

"I can't hear you!" shouted Spark. The fans roared with cheers as both Spark and Sonc played a solo of their guitars while Manic played a solo of his own on his drum set. As the solo came to an end Spark continued singing.

Still the window burns

Time so slowly turns

And someone there is sighing

Keepers of the flames

Can't you hear your names

Can't you hear your babies crying?!

All the band members go double notes on their instruments. Sonic, Tails, Chris, Manic, and Sonia joined in singing the next verse with Spark.

But now the dreams and the waking screams

that ever last the night

So build a wall

Behind it crawl and hid until its light.

Can't you hear your babies crying now?

[Spark]

Mamma they try and break me

Mamma they try and break me

Mamma they try and break me

Mamma they try

Mamma they try hey!

Mamma they try and break me!

Mamma they try and break me!

Mamma they try and break me!

Mamma they try

Mamma they try….

"Mamma…" whispered Spark. As the song came to an end the audience cheered. Spark falls to his knees and starts was an emotional night for the freedom fighters.


	14. Master Exploder Tenacious D

_Okay here is one of my favorite songs from Tenacious D Called Master Exploder. If none of you music fans out ther have heard this song then look up the music video on youtube. it is freaking hilarious. Note to the readers: Ihad a lot of fun writting this chapter. By the way i used the clean versin of this song so if you see anywords tht replaces the cusswords my parents are stricked on what write. So here is the next chapter in my story caled Master Exploder by Tenacious D!_

_Disclaimmer: I dont own any songs or Sonic Underground or Sonic X. Sonic belongs to sega. Spark belongs to me!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! On with the story!!!!!!_

* * *

Chapter 14 Master Exploder-Tenacious D

The band wasted know time into getting into the next song.

The fans cheered as Spark started strumming on his guitar real fast. This went on four two measures. Then Sonic came in playing a fast solo on his guitar. The solo went straight to the song Master exploder.

Sonic Sang the first verse:

Aaaaa, Aaaaaa, Aaaaaaaa, Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Aaaaa, Aaaaaaa, Aaaaaaa, Aaaaaaaaaa

Aa, Aa, Aa, Aa, Aa, Aa, Aa,

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-AAAAAAAAAAA YEAH

I DO Not need(Tails: He does not need)

A microphone(Spark: A microphone)

My voice is freakin' (Sonia: Freaking!)

POWERFUL!!

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA YEAH!

The fans cheered as Spark plays a fast solo on his guitar. Sonic Spotted a swat bot in the crowd and pointed his finger at him while Manic goes double on the bass drum.

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!!!!!!!!

Suddenly the robots head explodes and the fans go nuts. Sonic continued singing:

Sorry

I did not mean(Chris: He did not mean)

To blow your mind(Manic: To blow your mind)

But that stuff happens to me

All the time!

Spark Sonic Tails and Chris walked up to each other and all four of them were rocking out. Sonia and Manic noticed this and laughed at them. Everybody was having a good time.

As the solo came to an end the fans cheered. Sonic pulls out a replica of the Pick of Destiny and continues singing.

Now take a look(Spark: Take a look

Tell me what do you see(Spark: What do you see)

We got the pick of Destinyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy!!

AAAH! Arghhh!!

As the song came to an end the fans went nuts. All The Band members got up and took a bow.

"Thank you Mobius!"


	15. Where Ever I May RoamMetallica

Okay this next chapter is dedicated to the band Metallica and its called Where Ever I May Roam. This song is off the black album and its one of Metallicas most famous songs. I thought i want to put this song on here just to loosen things up a little. Oh by the way if you want to listen to these songs while reading these chapters you can look them up on youtube. Thats all i got to say peace

Disclaimmer: I don't own any songs, Sonic X, Or Sonic Underground. Spark belongs to me Sonic belongs to Sega!

* * *

Chapter 15 Where Ever I May Roam- Metallica

It was silence all over the freedom festival. Spark stood there with Sonic playing the opening riff. Sonia joined in playing her piano. Tails and Chris joined in playing bass. Then Manic came in playing several beats on the snare drum.

Soon the music gotten louder and the fans cheered as the solo went straight to the song Where Ever I May Roam by Metallica.

Sonic sang the first verse.

..and the road becomes my bride

…and the road becomes my bride.

I have stripped of all but pride

So in her I do confide

And she keeps me satisfied

Gives me all I need

…And with dust in throat I crave

Only knowledge will I save

To the game you stay a slave

Rover wanderer

Nomad vagabond

Call Me What You Will!

(Tails)

But I'll take my time anywhere

Free to speak my mind anywhere

And I'll redefine anywhere

Anywhere I roam

Any where I may roam

Where I lay my head is home

Yeah!

Spark and Sonic went into the solo. Sonia played a fast solo on her piano while Manic Crashed on the symbols while keeping time on the snare drum. Chris and Tails played bass. As the solo came to an end the fans cheered.

Spark sang next:

…and the earth becomes my throne.

…and the earth becomes my throne

I adapt to the unknown

Under wandering stars I've grown

By myself but not alone

[Fans]

I ask no one

[Chris]

And my ties are severed clean baby

The less I have the more I gain

Off the beaten path I reign!

Rover wander

Nomad vagabond

Call me what you will!

The music started to get fast during the next verse:

[Sonia]

But I'll take my time anywhere

I'm free to speak my mind anywhere

And I'll never mind anywhere

Anywhere I roam

Where I lay my head is home

The band played a quick solo as the fans cheered. As the solo came to an end Manic sang ext. He didn't miss a single beat.

[Manic]

But I'll take my time anywhere

Free to take my mind

And I'll take my time anywhere

Anywhere I may roam

Where I lay my head is home..

Go Sonic!

[Sonic]

Carved upon my stone

My body lies but still I roam

Yeah! Yeah!

Where ever I may roam

As the song was coming to an end Spark played a fast solo on his guitar that made the fans go nuts. Everybody on stage including the fans sang the final verse together.

Where ever I may roam

Yeah! Yeah!

Where ever I may roam!

[Spark]

SparkWhere ever I may wander, wander

Where ever I may roam!

Suddenly the music stops and everyone sang the final sentence:

Where ever I may roam!!!!!!!!!!!!

As the song came to an end the fans went absolutely nuts. Fireworks went up in the air as the audience screamed . Everybody was having a good time.

Location Robotniks Base:

Dr. Ivo Robotnik aka Dr. Eggman was in a dark room staring at a dark figure.

"So, you had a rivalry with Spark back at Earth correct?" asked Robotnik

"Yes I know Spark real well," said the figure

The shadowy figure walks into the light and the light reveals a demon named Clutter. It was Sparks enemy that he killed along time ago. Clutter wanted revenge.

"I will bring you the Shadow Tiger." said clutter

Both Robotnik and Clutter let out an evil laugh that echoed through out the building.

Uh-Oh! Sparks in trouble now. His long lost rival has returned from the grave to get his revenge. Can Spark be able to survive this time?

Coming Soon Time of Your Life- Greenday Spark and Sonia's solo.


	16. Time Of Your Life Green Day

Okay here is another famous song that I'm sure all of you have heard and its called Time of Your Life By Green Day. This is one of there classic songs and i just had to put this song up here. I don't know if any of you guys will like this chapter or wont so please dont kill me if it doesnt entertain you. By the way I'm still waiting for some comments on what you guys think about this story so far and i hope you guys like it. By the way the Clutter dude is one of Sparks rivals in the past that he had a war with back at Earth that try to kill Spark. So what I'm planning on doing is having a guitar battle for those to to fight in. I'm not telling you what song is going to be used for the gutar battle it is top secret information. You'll just have to find out and see it for your self

I don't own any songs or Sonic Underground. I do own Spark

* * *

Chapter 16: Time of your Life-Greenday-Spark and Sonia's solo

The fans cheered as Spark played the opening riff to the song time of your life by Green Day. Sonia joined in playing an emotional tune on her piano. Spark was the one who sang the lyrics to the classic song:

[Spark]

Another turning point

A Fork stuck in the road

Time grabs you by the wrist

Directs you where to go

So make the best of this dance

And don't ask why

It's not a question

But a lesson learned in time

It's something unpredictable

But in the end that's right

I hope you had the time of your life

Take it Sonia

[Sonia]

So take the photographs

And still frames in your mind

Hang them on a shelf

In good health and good time

Tattoos and memories

And dead skin on trial

For what its worth

It was worth all the while

It's something unpredictable

But in the end that's right

I hope you had the time of your life

The fans cheered as Spark went into a solo while Sonia played her solo seemed to be slow but when it was time for the solo to end Spark was the one who sang the final verse:

It's something unpredictable

But in the end that's right

I hope you had the time of your life

As the final part of the song came up the fans joined in singing with Spark while Sonia played her piano:

It's something unpredictable

But in the end that's right

I hope you had the time of your life.

As the solo came to an end the audience cheered. Several fireworks went up in the air and exploded into the night sky. Everybody was definatly having the time of there lives.

Coming Soon Welcome To The Jungle-Guns and Roses


	17. Wlcome To The JungleGuns & Roses

Okay this next song is called Welcome To The Jungle and it is by Guns and Roses. I had a lot of fun writting this chapter and i'm sure youll have a lot of fun reading it. Well anyways enjoy this chapter.

Disclaiommer: I don't own Sonic Underground or Sonic X. I don't own any songs that you see in this story. All songs belon to there respective owners.

* * *

Chapter 17 Welcome To The Jungle- Guns and Roses

Sonia decided to take a break during the next song.

[Spark]

(Quietly) Oh my God!

The fans cheered as Sonic came in playing several long notes. Chris and Tails came in playing real fast on the bass. Manic gave off two crashes on the symbols while going double on the bass drum. Soon the music gotten louder as Spark came in playing a fast riff that made the fans go nuts. A riff that every fan knew was to the song called Welcome To The Jungle by Guns & Roses.

The fans cheered as Sonic sang the first verse

Welcome to the jungle

We got fun and games

We got every thing you want

Honey we know the names

We are the people that can find

What ever you may need

If you got the money honey

We got your disease!

In the jungle

Welcome to the jungle

Watch it bring you to your shun, na na na na na na na na na na na na na na knees, knees

I wanna watch you bleed

Spark sang next:

Welcome to the jungle

We take it day by day

If you want you're gonna bleed

But it's the price you pay

And you're a very sexy girl

Very hard to please

You can taste the bright lights

But you wont get there for free

In the jungle

Welcome to the jungle

Feel my, my, my, my, serpentine

I, I, wanna hear you scream!

The fans cheered as Spark and Sonic had their backs to each other. Both of them played a fast riff and the crowd goes wild.

Tails sang the next verse:

Welcome to the jungle

It gets worse here everyday

Ya learn to live like an animal

In the jungle where we play

if you got a hunger for what you see

You'll take it eventually

You can have anything you want

But you better not take it from me

In the jungle

Welcome to the jungle

Watch it bring you to your shun na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na knees, knees

I wanna watch you plead

Sonic plays a calm riff while Manic sang the next verse while Chris and Tails played bass.

And when you're high you never

Ever want to come down so down so down YEAH!!!!!!!

The fans cheered as Spark went into a solo that ,ade the fans go nuts. The solo seemed to be long but when it was time for the next riff Manic went double on the bass drum while Chris and Tails played bass. Chris was the one who spoke the next verse:

YOU KNOW WHERE YOU ARE?

YOU'RE IN THE JUNGLE BABY!

YOU GONNA DIE!

[Spark]

In the jungle

Welcome to the jungle

Watch it bring you to your shun na na na na na na na na na na na na na na knees, knees,

[Sonic]

In the jungle

Welcome to the jungle

Feel my my my my serpentine

[Tails]

In the jungle

Welcome to the jungle

Watch it bring you to your Shun na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na knees knees

[Manic]

Down in the jungle

Welcome to the jungle

Watch it bring you to your

It's gonna bring you down

HUH!!

As the song came to an end the audience went nuts. Every single fan showed there respect for Sonic Underground.

Coming Soon Beast and The Harlot- Avenged Sevenfold


	18. Beast And The Harlot Avenged Sevenfold

Chapter 18-Beast and The Harlot-Avenged Sevenfold

The fans cheered as Sonic played a low key riff on his guitar while Manic went double on the bass drum. Sonia on the other hand added a scarey background note on her keyboard while Chris and Tails played bass. The intro seemed to be long but when it was time for the band go onto the second solo every band member was banging their heads while playing the song Beast And The Harlot by Avenged Seven fold.

Sonic and Tails sang the firs verse:

This shining city built of gold, a far cry from innocence,  
There's more than meets the eye round here, look to the waters of the deep.  
A city of evil.  
There sat a seven-headed beast, ten horns raised from his head.  
Symbolic woman sits on his throne, but hatred strips her and leaves her naked.  
The Beast and the Harlot.

Sparked played his guitar while Sonic and Sonia sang the chorus to the song:

She's a dwelling place for demons.  
She's a cage for every unclean spirit,  
every filthy bird, and makes us drink the poisoned wine to fornicating with our kings.  
Fallen now is Babylon the Great.

The fans cheered as Spark came in playing a fast riff with Sonic. Sonia added a fast riff with Sonic. Sonia added a few background notes on her keyboard. Manic continued going double on the bass drum. Chris noticed that young Tails was all alone so he walked up to Tails and both of them continued rocking. As the next verse came up Sonia and Manic sang the next verse.

The city dressed in jewels and gold, fine linen, myrrh with pearls.  
Her plagues have come all at once as her mourners watch her burn.  
Destroyed in an hour.  
Merchants and captains of the world, sailors, navigators too.  
Will weep and mourn this loss with her sins piled to the sky,  
The Beast and the Harlot.

She's a dwelling place for demons.  
She's a cage for every unclean spirit,  
every filthy bird, and makes us drink the poisoned wine to fornicating with our kings.  
Fallen now is Babylon the Great.

The music started to get erie and scary. Flames were going up in the air and red smoke was clouding the stage. Out of nowhere Shadow the Hedgehog appeared on stage with his guitar. The fans went nuts as they saw him. Sonic smiled and motioned Shadow to sing the next verse:

The day has come for all us sinners.  
If you're not a servant, you'll be struck to the ground.  
Flee the burning, greedy city.  
Lookin' back on her to see there's nothing around.

I don't believe in fairytales and no one wants to go to hell.  
You've made the wrong decision and it's easy to see.  
Now if you wanna serve above or be a king below with us,  
You're welcome to the city where your future is set forever.

The band returns to the chorus:

She's a dwelling place for demons.  
She's a cage for every unclean spirit,  
every filthy bird, and makes us drink the poisoned wine to fornicating with our kings.  
Fallen now is Babylon the Great.

She's a dwelling place for demons.  
She's a cage for every unclean spirit,  
every filthy bird, and makes us drink the poisoned wine to fornicating with our kings.  
Fallen now is Babylon the Great.

The fans cheered as Shadow ened the song with several long notes. After the song was over the audience went absolutely nuts.

Coming soon. The rock off With Clutter- Beelzeboss(The Final Showdown)


	19. Beelzeboss Tenacious D

Okay this is the most fun chapter that i have written so far. This next sn ill have a rock off with Sonic Undergroundand Clutter aditscalled Beelzebossthe final show down by Tencious D and i hope you guy like it.

Disclaimmer: I don't own any songs or Soni Underground I do own Spark and Clutter. Spark and Clutter my two characters in this story.

* * *

Chapter 19: The Rock off With Clutter- Beelzeboss (The Final Showdown) Tenacious D

Spark walks up to his mike and smiles.

"It's good to see you Shadow!" said Spark

"It's good to see you to kid," said Shadow

"What do you think of this audience?"

"I think it's a fantastic audience that we have out here," said Shadow. The fans cheered

Sonic was the next one to speak.

"Seriously guys I know that always gets them round up. So what we're going to do now is do a song from one of the Greatest Rock bands that we know is the greatest of all time hands down! Play it for them Sparky!" Yelled Sonic.

The audience cheered as Spark started playing the opening riff to Sweet Child of Mine by Guns and Roses. Suddenly Clutter appeared on stage and all the fans screamed. Spark stopped playing his guitar and seen that Clutter was staring at him

"SHADOW TIGER"! yelled Clutter

"I thought me and Shadow destroyed you a long time ago.," said Spark

"You did. But I came back," said Clutter

Clutter takes a step toward Spark but Spark backs up frightened.

"What's wrong Spark? You afraid?" taunted Clutter

"N-No!" Yelled Spark

"I can sense it. I sense free in you!" said Clutter

"Spark, just stay calm kid," said Tails

"Don't worry I'll be fine!" said Spark

Shadow Spoke up. "What is it that you want Clutter?! He said in an angry voice.

"I want Spark's Shadow Tiger Spirit!" Yelled

"Figures," muttered Sonia.

"You want Spark, you have to get through us!" said Chris

Spark gets scared and says " Uh Guys."

"What?" asked Shadow.

"Let me Handle this. Hey Clutter! You want me… You Have to beat us in a challenge!" yelled Spark.

"What kind of challenge?" asked Clutter. He looked interested.

"A rock off!" Yelled Spark. The audience cheered.

"An Excellent idea! Manic! Put the chicken in the grease. Chris, Tails, Sonia, and Shadow! Give me a little thump-thump and a bump-bump in your strong back ends, and Sonic, I want you to crucify those strings! Shred!" Yelled Clutter.

The fans cheered as Chris, Tails, Sonia, Sonic and Manic played the opening riff to Beelzeboss the final Showdown

"I like it. It's a good riff I can work with it!" Said Clutter.

Soon in one final burst from Manics snare drum the song started to repeat its self

[Clutter]

I am Complete

[Spark and Shadow]

FUUUUNCH!

[CLUTTER]

YES YOU ARE STUCK!

SO OUT OF LUCK

NOW I'M COMPLETE AND MY JOCK YOU WILL PLUCK

THIS WORLD WILL BE MINE

AND YOURE FIRST IN LINE

YOU BROUGHT ME THE PICK AND NOW YOU SHALL ALL DIE!

[Spark and fans]

Waaait! Waaait! Waaait! You motha-trucka!

We challenge you to a rock off!

[w/Shadow]

Give us one chance to rock your socks off!

[CLUTTER]

DANG! DRAT!

FUUUDGE, THE DEMON CODE PREVENTS ME

FROM DECLINING A ROCK OFF CHALLENGE

WHAT ARE YOUR TERMSWHAT'S THE CAAATCH?

[Spark and Fans]

If we win,

You must take your sorry butt back to hell!

And also you will have to pay our rent!

[CLUTTER]

AND WHAT IF I WIN?

[Spark and Fans]

Then you can take Chris back to hell!

[Chris]

What?

[Spark]

Trust me Chris, it's the only way

[Chris]

What are you talking about?

[Spark]

To be your little boy!

[Clutter]

FINE!

LET THE ROCK OFF BEGIN! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA!

I'M THE DEVIL

I LOVE METAL!

CHECK THIS RIFF

IT'S HOT AND TASTEY!

Clutter pulls out his guitar and plays a wicked guitar solo. After the solo was over he continued to sing again.

[Clutter]

I'M THE DEVIL I CAN DO WHAT I WANT

WHAT EVER I GOT I'M GONNA FLAUNT

THERES NEVER BEEN A ROCK OFF I'VE NEVER LOST

I CANNOT WAIT TO TAKE CHRIS BACK TO HELL

I'M GONNA FILL HIM WITH MY HOT DEMON GELL

I'LL MAK HIM SQUEEL LIKE MY SCARLET PIMPERNEL

Spark slides in and the music stops

[Spark]

NOOOO! C'MON CHRIS, LETS FIGHT HIS MUSIC WITH OUR MUSIC!

[Chris]

There's just no way that we can win, that was a masterpiece

[Spark]

Listen to me

[Chris]

He rocks to hard because he is not a mortal man

[Spark]

God Dang it Chris!

He's gonna make you his sex slave

Your gonna gargle mayonnaise

[Chris]

No!

[Spark]

Unless we bust a massive monster mamma jam!

[Chris]

Dude, It's been a long long trip!

[Spark]

De-activating lasers with my trick!

[Both]

Now it's time to blow this motha down.

Both Spark and Chris pulls out their guitars and the fans cheered. Clutter had a puzzled look on his face.

[Spark]

C'mon Chris, now its time to blow doors down

[Chris]

I hear you Sparky, now its time to blow doors down

[Spark]

Light up the stage cause its time for a showdown.

[Chris]

We'll bend you over then we'll take you to brown town

[Both]

Now we got to blow this motha down

[Chris]

He's gonna rape me if we do not blow doors down.

[Spark]

C'mon Chris cause its time to blow doors down

[Chris]

Ooooooooh! We'll pile drive yeah! Its time for a smack down

[Spark]

Hey anti-christer ah, Beelzeboss

We know your weakness, our rocket sauce

We rock the casbah, and blow your mind

We will defeat you for all man kind

you hold the scepter

We hold the key

You are the Devil!

We are the d!

[Both]

We Are The D

We Are The D

We Are The D

We Are The D

We Are The D

We Are The D

We Are The D

We Are The D

We Are The D

We Are The D

We Are The D

We Are The D

We Are The D

We Are The D

We Are The D

We Are The D

We Are The D

[Clutter]

YOU GUYS ARE FREAKING LAME! C'MON CHRIS YOURE COMING WITH ME!

TASTE MY LIGHTNING TRUCKA!

Clutter throws a lightning bolt at Chris.

[Spark]

No!

Spark jumps in the way and deflects the attack with his guitar. The lightning bolt bounces back and hits one of clutters horns on his head. One of them falls off.

[Clutter]

OW!

You broke my horn!

OH NO!

[Spark]

From once you came

You shall remain

Until you are!

Complete again!

Suddenly a whole to hell opens up underneath of Clutter and demons come out and drags him down into the whole.

[Clutter]

No!!!

CURSE YOU CHRIS!

CHRIS YOU SPARKY!

I'LL GET YOU SONIC UNDERGROUND!

As the whole closes up everyone in the audience goes nuts. Everything was safe. Not a single soul was hurt.

Sonic walks up to Spark and smiles.

"You ready to end this thing?" asked Sonic.

"Lets do this?" said Spark

Coming soon. The Finalle Battery by Metallica


	20. BatteryMetallica Cover

Okay you all music fans out their here is the final chapter to the song Battery by Metallica. I wanted to put this Chapter up here just to entertain all of you Metallica fans out there. Metallica rules baby! Anyways heres the final chapter of the story an i hope you all like it.

Disclaimmer: For The Final time in. I don't own any songs or Sonic Underground or Sonic X. Sonic Belongs to sega. Spark belongs to me! end of discussion! Now on to the final chapter so i can get back to my other stories!

* * *

Chapter 20-Battery-Metallica

Spark: You all ready for this guys. We got one more song for you! Lets go!

The fans cheered as Spark and Sonic jumped into the opening riff. It was fast heavy and loud. Sonia came in playing her piano while Chris and Tails came in playing bass. Manic played a few bass/crash notes, then a quick fill, and suddenly the song came to life The solos went straight to the song Battery By Metallica. Every single person was banging there heads in the arena. A quick bridge was played and Spark sang the opening verse:

Lashing out the action, returning the reaction

Weak are ripped and torn away

[Sonia]

Hypnotizing power, crushing all that cower

Battery is here to stay.

[Tails]

Smashing through the boundaries

Lunacy has found me

Cannot stop the

[Fans]

****

Battery

[Chris]

Pounding out aggression

Turns into obsession

Cannot kill the..

[Fans]

****

Battery

[Sonic]

That's right

Cannot kill the family

Battery is found in me!

[Spark]

Battery!

[Sonia]

Battery!

The band played another quick bridge, then the song repeated itself:

****

[Tails]

Crushing all deceivers, mashing non-believers

Never-ending potency

[Chris]

Hungry violence seeker, feeding off the weaker

Breeding on insanity

[Sonia]

Smashing through the boundaries

Lunacy has found me

Cannot stop the…

[Fans]

Battery

[Sonic]

Pounding out aggression

Turns into obsession

Cannot kill the..

[fans]

Battery

[Spark]

Heck Yeah!

Cannot kill the family

Battery is found in me!

[Sonia]

Battery!

[Sonic]

Battery!

"Oh….!" sang Spark as the band held a long note. He then looked out to the crowd:

[Spark]

Are You Alive

[fans]

Yeah!

[Spark]

Mobius, tell me! How does it feel to be alive and free!

The crowd cheered in response. Manic hit the hi-hat symbol 4 times and played another solo.

"Show me!!" yelled Spark as much to Sonic as to the crowd. With that the fans cheered as Spark and Sonic went flying through the guitar solo. It was loud fast and heavy. Sonia played a fast solo on her piano while Chris and Tails played bass while banging there heads. The solo turned into a guitar battle and the whole band was showing off there moves. Sonic out played Spark but Spark was still in their playing. Soon the solo came to an end with Manic playing a short fill on his drum set while banging his head, then the band sang the final verse of the song.

[Manic]

Circle of destruction, hammer comes crushing

Powerhouse of energy

[Sonia]

Whipping up a fury, dominating flurry

We create the battery

[Tails]

Smashing through the boundaries

Lunacy has found me

Cannot stop the

[Fans]

Battery!

[Sonic]

Freaking right!

Cannot kill the family

Battery is found in me!

[Spark]

Battery!

(All in the Stadium)

Battery!

[Spark]

Come on People!

(All in the Stadium

Battery!!

(Spark)

Freaking!

(All in the Stadium)

Battery!!!!!!!

"Huh! Yelled Spark and Sonic into their microphones as the bands began the outro to the Song. All the band members including the fans were banging their heads. The outro lasted for four measures then in a quick solo from Spark and Sonic the song was over. Every one of the fans went nuts. Tonight was an absolutely fun night. Fire works went up in the air as the audience cheered.

"Thank you friends, yeah!!!" yelled Spark. The fans roared back in appreciation.

Everyone in the audience was cheering and going absolutely insane.

"Thanks for coming on down here guys, you're making us feel good," Said Sonic

"Same time next year!" Yelled Tails. The fans roared back with cheers.

"Thank you very much!" said Sonia

"Yes, thanks for coming!" said Manic

"Thank you Mobius Good night!" Yelled Chris!

As the lights went out the band members gotten ready to go home and so did the fans. Tonight would be a night to remember. But there will be many more concerts to remember. Sonic Underground performed one heck of a show for all Mobians. Until next time the Underground will be back. Back in the Saddle Again!


End file.
